The present invention relates to a text processing apparatus for creating a document from entered textual data, especially a text processing apparatus capable of expanding the character pitch and setting the arrangement of textual data in an intended position of a line.
Generally, such a kind of text processing apparatus has, as a text processing mode, a predetermined pitch mode in which the character pitch is set at a predetermined pitch such as the pica pitch or the elite pitch, and the characters and the like are arranged at the predetermined pitch to create a text. The text processing apparatus has, as another text processing mode, an expand mode in which the character pitch is set at an expanded pitch obtained by expandingly adjusting the above-mentioned predetermined pitch and the characters are arranged at the expanded pitch to create a text. To describe in more detail, the expand mode is a mode in which characters, notations and the like are automatically arranged at a character pitch obtained by increasing the predetermined pitch at predetermined times to create a text, or a space is automatically and continuously added after each character or notation at a predetermined pitch to create a text having characters, notations and the like with expanded spaces therebetween respectively. By executing such an expanded pitch mode, a text intended to emphasized in comparison with a text formed in a predetermined pitch mode, such as a title, can be easily created.
Further, such a kind of text processing apparatus has the following modes for outputting a text created as above-mentioned to be arranged in a predetermined position of a line on a printing medium:
a centering mode (hereinafter referred to as CTR mode): in which a text is outputted proportionally with respect to the middle point between the right and left margins or two ends of a line; and
a right margin flush mode (hereinafter referred to as RMF mode): in which a text is outputted to be flushed to the right margin.
Accordingly, by executing each one of a predetermined pitch mode, an expand mode, CTR mode and RMF mode in combination, characters of a title can be proportionally arranged in the center of a line to stand out clearly from other texts, and characters of a text constituting a date or a section name of drafting the document can be flushed to the right margin, so that a preferred document in accordance with a due form can be easily obtained.
Though such a text processing apparatus is valuable for the above uses it is unsatisfactory in certain applications and has the following disadvantage.
When a text created in an expanded pitch mode (hereinafter referred to as expanded text) is outputted in a predetermined position or a printing medium, for example, outputted in CTR mode in the middle position between the right and left margins, or outputted in RMF mode to be flushed to the right margin, the actual outputted text does not appear as intended by the operator.
In the concrete, when an expanded text is outputted in CTR mode, the text which includes a space added after the last data of the text is centered as a whole. As a result, the expanded text cannot be uniformly arranged with respect to the middle point between the right and left margins due to the last added space, and, for example, a title is put out of the center of a line. Further, in the case of outputting an expanded text in RMF mode, a space is produced between the right most character of the text and the right margin, and the rightmost characters of lines cannot be justified. This problem is illustrated in FIG. 6, section (b).
Though these modes are provided in order to improve the use value of a text processing apparatus, some combinations of the modes cause the output of a document unintended by the operator.